Problem: $\dfrac{9}{20} - \dfrac{5}{20} = {?}$
Solution: Subtract the numerators. $\dfrac{9}{20} - \dfrac{5}{20} = \dfrac{4}{20}$ Simplify. $\dfrac{4}{20} = \dfrac{1}{5}$